futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Transhuman Body
'The Concept' Transhuman Body Prototype authored and designed by Natasha Vita-More (1997; 2009; 2012). 'The Mind' 4) Conscious control over deposition of pigmentation in hair follicles. 5) Conscious hormonal control over male pattern baldness. 7) Conscious control over deposition of keratin. 21) Conscious control over bone and muscle development, as well as muscle to bone conversion. 34) Ability to disconnect emotions to enhance rationality and cost/benefit analysis. 32) Ahem, err... let's just call them "stress relief functions". 39) Maximum pain threshold. Pain is a good thing, it lets you know your hand is on the stove, but crippling levels of pain would make it difficult for one to function in emergency situations. Pain should be merely informative of physical damage. 25) Freedom from instincts (can choose to be motivated by food or sex). 37) Behaviour alarms based on human mistake mechanisms, (i.e. Shoulder A.I.ngel) 16) Capability to turn off sections of brain in sequence, allowing partial neutralization of the effects of sleep deprivation. 18) Self-induced rest functions. 24) Programmable hibernation capacity. 15) Mind uploading capabilities. 'Senses' 14) High-resolution vision, capable of distinguishing a wider range of the EM spectrum (UV, IR, X-Ray, etc). 28) Redesigned retina so the capillaries go behind the rods and cones, thus greatly improving vision : Challenge: the 'back to front retina' is highly functional. It's an urban myth that it is bad design. The cells in front are part of an adaptive focusing system and contribute to colour vision. Octopus eyes do not have the same acuity. To achieve better vision you need to look at how it is done in the animal kingdom where improved vision is required. Look at eagle eyes. Larger eyes and a pecten are the way forward. 20) Increased Cochlear sensitivity, as well as expanded nerve regeneration capacity. 41) Increased sensory capabilities for enhanced threat detection. 44) Telepathy with eyes and imaging communication with eyes (transparent exchange of information with this communication) Health, Illness, Aging 6) Automatic Anti-Aging Capability (Free Radicals and Oxidative Stress, Mitochondria, Glycation ) The Seven (7) Points of Aubrey de Grey/Diseases less configuration. 8) Hyperdermal immune response capability. 9) Sweat that doesn't provide ideal environment for certain pathogens, or antipathogenic sweat. 3) A new intelligent blood system(vasculoid) 22) Trauma-activated accelaration of cell regrowth and collegen deposition, leading to faster recovery time. 23) Optimized heart muscle with redundent backups. 26) Modified Eustachian tube to prevent ear infection or barotrauma. 30) Artificial Immune System capable of automatic destruction of all pathogens found in the human bloodstream, cells and intercellular fluid 35) Injected nanochip for real time diagnosis 29) No obesity : Challenge: Achieved by having the control over the time of metabolism. Extreme Environments 2) Retardation of ice crystal formation - based on Alanine rich antifreeze proteins found in Arctic Flounder and already successfully used to prevent frost damage in citrus plantations. 33) Instincts to assist in entering hibernation for long space flights required for colonization 10) sub-dermal, nanotube-reinforced keratin layer protecting against extreme temperatures, puncture wounds and blunt-force trauma. 11) Anaerobic environment survival capabilities - layered ontop of improved Low-Oxygen mitochondrial tolerance found in thoroughbred racehorses (extreme selective breeding). 12) Improved oxygen storage capacity (respirocyte) 43) Modified Respiratory System to increase O2 replenishment - Redesign lungs to resemble avian respirationhttp://www.people.eku.edu/ritchisong/birdrespiration.html as opposed to the of mammals. If you want enough O2 to power all those extra functions, we need to make some changes. 'Improved materials' 1) Diamondoid teeth, self cleaning capabilities. 19) Carbon nanotube and ceramic reinforced bone. 13) Wider range of digestive enzymes to increase flexibility of digestive system 17) Optimize actinandmyosin structure and interaction, increasing muscle efficiency. 18b) Diamondoid skin, no possibility to cut the skin. 'New Abilities' 40) Phermonal communication. 42) Opposable toes for gripping objects with feet. 27) Computer-controlled tattoos (can be changed in shape or colors de/activated, animated) 36) Dermal cells can host chloroplast-analogs, outer surface of hair fiber surrounds photosynthesis-capable animals cells capable of transporting generated carbohydrates to follice and bloodstream. 'Outside Of The body' 31) Computer models for simulated treatment 38) Complete backup of DNA and brain contents stored in 5 ultrasecure bunkers in various positions on the globe. In case the body gets blown to bits (suicide bomber, nuke, meteor, decapitation, ..), it could be completely regenerated. 38b) Cheaper alternative: Keep copies of personal genome on web (make sure it's copyright protected) along with latest (electronic) copies of sensorium and memories. People * Natasha Vita-More -Author of Transhuman Manifesto, designer of transhuman body prototype * KurzweilAI.net - Publicist for transhumanism. * P.J.Manney - T.V Series producer and transhumanist. * Aubrey de Grey - Life extension research. His primary interest is in re-engineering the mitochondrion so that it imports proteins from the main DNA machinery. External Links Edit hint: please add some text to these links so that people get an idea of what is there...' * Future Human Evolution * Primo Posthuman Future Body Design by Natasha Vita-More * The Immortality Institute * The Cryonics Institute * The Extropy Institute | * BetterHumans * CryoNet * Nanomedicine * Senescence.Info * Fictional Robots Those robots could help us to imagine a body for our life in the future. Category:Bioengineering Category:Cognoscience Category:Transhumanism